


Requiem For A Kunzite (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)

by supreme_star



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A recently reformed-from-shattering  gem, kunzite, must discover both her new present and rediscover parts of her past, meeting new and old gems along her adventure.
Kudos: 5





	1. Reformed

There used to be silence.

There used to be just the void and her, comfortable in each other's presence, no expecting the other to do anything except exist in a metaphysical plane.

She couldn't feel anything, she didn't have to feel anything, she was allowed to empty her mind for eternity.

Then suddenly, she could feel her existence.

She was barely there to begin with, but she began to experience the excruciating pain of being torn to pieces and unable to reform.

she was re-experiencing being shattered.

Only this time, she wasn't fading away.

A few moments after the realization that she was feeling this for a reason, she could feel her gem, her entire being beginning to patch together, each broken shard finding its other part.

Then, a comforting light invaded the cracks that were blocking her ability to reform.

It felt like a ray of sunshine was hitting her very core, and that she could feel the warmth it gave off, even though she was a gem.

Suddenly, her gem bursted with a passion to have a physical body again, one that would live to serve her Diamond to the end.

She could feel her gem first sprout a left arm where it would ultimately stay.

The light then grew from her left arm to a body, than another arm, two legs, and finally a head.

Once all the other, smaller parts needed for any gem were placed, such as the eyes, she began to notice the place she reformed in.

Every inch of the room was covered in the same inviting glow that allowed her to reform, even after being shattered.

Looking around, she noticed there were countless bubbles containing shards of gems, and she couldn't help but to sympathize for them as well.

The biggest thing that occupied both the room and her mind was the one who gave her back her form and also the very same gem who shattered her in the first place.

"Welcome back!" spoke Yellow Diamond.

"Enjoy, and take in your first moments in Era 3, Kunzite."


	2. Consciousness

Yellow Diamond is usually the last gem you'll ever see, as she shatters you moments later as punishment for whatever you did that didn't coincide with Homeworld's rules.

Her mere presence commanded a force that advised anyone that she isn't to be reckoned with, for a mere slip up could land you in a void of nothingness for eternity.

But the Yellow Diamond that was sitting before her now, was completely different.

Her aura was one that gave security to whatever was around her, giving a feeling that nothing bad would happen, as long as they were with her.

Kunzite could feel her very physical form strengthen compared to the last time she formed all those years ago. She could probably take down a quartz soldier as she is now.

After a few moments of taking in the world, the yellow surrounding every inch of the room began to get on her nerves.

While it did invite warmth into her gem, it also reminded her of the last color she saw, the very same color that utterly destroyed her, with feelings of rage and sorrow consuming her last thoughts.

Then she focused on Yellow, who was watching her patiently, almost curiously, on how an 8000-year old gem would react to a drastically different Homeworld.

"Well," Yellow's voice boomed, "Pardon for the sudden interruption, but I _do_ have other gems that need to be fixed before the next Reform Ball, and I am on quite a tight schedule as it is, so if you could, please."

Yellow's large hands dropped softly on the table that the newly returned gem was on, and Kunzite understood what she had to do.

She carefully climbed on top of the hands, still perplexed and hanging on to the fear that she could still be shattered again at any moment.

Then, Yellow gently turned around and lowered Kunzite onto the floor. She then gave a soft wave and began her mission of reforming another gem with quick precision.

After that short ordeal, she didn't know what to do next, but there was a convenient door in front of her. Surely that's a good next step as any.

Moments after opening the door, she spotted a pearl, an Aubergine Pearl to be more precise.

It wasn't strange to see a pearl alone, especially in the palace of the diamonds, as they mostly ran errands for their superiors.

But what _was_ perplexing was the fact that she was sitting on a chair and seemingly relaxing, im front of Yellow Diamond's room no less.

Before Kunzite could warn her though, the pearl noticed her and stood up, walking toward her with a soft smile on her face.

"Welcome, Kunzite," started the pearl, "I am Auber, and if you want, I can explain any questions that you have and show you Homeworld's rich history that you might've missed in your, slumber?"

Auber tried to smile through what was potentially a sore topic for the newly reformed gem.

Kunzite, confused on how the pearl was acting, wasn't thinking about a tour.

"I'm sorry," Kunzite interrupted, "But I would much rather seek counsel with my diamond, Blue Diamond.".


	3. Her Diamond

Though Auber was confused at the request, she told Kunzite where Blue was, and went off towards other gems that needed direction.

Kunzite walked through the hall that connected the main area to Blue Diamond's personal quarters.

Even after so much time being shattered, she still found every bit of the palace right where she left it. Seems like some things stay the same no matter what.

Although there were a few notable things missing, like the sentient walls that adorned the halls, some rumored to harbor secrets even the diamonds didn't know.

But now the walls seem to be walking among the gems, going their merry way.

This truly confused Kunzite.

How could _walls,_ sentient though they may be, be allowed to walk with gems? They're not even _doing_ anything, why aren't the diamonds noticing this?

And with an added question that she would ask Blue Diamond, Kunzite sped over to her quarters, like she did so many times long ago.

When she was nearing her Diamond, she was again perplexed, not by an object, but by a _feeling_.

Kunzite was, quite frankly, overcome with joy.

She shouldn't be feeling anything near happiness, just confusion and a bit of anger, but no matter how she tried, she just wanted to smile.

She wanted to see how her Diamond would react to seeing her Kunzite, her darling, loyal gem that would charge a thousand suns just to see a satisfied look on her face, reformed, safe and sound!

Then she turned the corner.

There she was.

her beautiful, radient, compassionate, lovely-

Kunzite remembered herself.

"My Diamond."


	4. My Diamond

Even after all this time, she hasn't changed the slightest bit.

She's still the most wonderful shade of blue in the universe, the kindest of all the diamonds, the most generous of all gems on Homeworld.

She's her Diamond.

Kunzite, presently giving Blue Diamond the honorary Diamond Salute, awaiting her orders.

She wonders what she'll do this time? Power her comb? Her ship? Her _Palanquin_?

Instead of orders, however, Kunzite received a smile from the Diamond.

"Ah," she started, "Kunzite, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Kunzite, appreciating the recognition, began addressing her Diamond.

"My Diamond, my apologies for neglecting my post for such a long time, I would be delighted to resume my duties whenever you see fit."

Upon hearing this, Blue Diamond gave a slight sigh.

Even her sighs were perfect to Kunzite.

Her Diamond's voice was washed with soft-spoken words that could make any gem be subject to her very emotions.

Usually, Kunzite would brace herself for a wave of uncoming sadness, a rather unfortunate consequence that comes from being in Blue Diamond's court, but there was a different reaction swimming inside her gem.

Just as she was feeling when she entered her Diamond's quarters, just being around her gave Kunzite the feeling of great joy, like nothing she ever felt.

However, she did know what a sigh from her Diamond meant, and she felt her mood dippen a bit.

"Oh Kunzite," she began, "You don't need to do what I, or anyone says any longer. You can be your own gem! Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

This confused the gem.

"But, my Diamond," Kunzite interjected, "I w _ant_ to serve you!"

This earned another slight frown from her Diamond.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that, Kunzite. I realize you're an Era 1 gem, and as such, you're the least to know about what happened while you were gone. But all I can help with right now, is to let you go so you can find your own path."

Kunzite was beginning to get annoyed. How could she not need her? Was she simply tossing her away? Was it because she was gone for so long? Oh, stars, was she _replaced_?

She started to speak once more, but Blue Diamond stopped her.

"If you _really_ want an order for me, consider this to be the final one. I want you to speak to a Tour Gem and ask to visit Little Homeworld. After that, you are free to do whatever it is you choose to do."

Kunzite was absolutely furious. How could her Diamond do this to her, after all the centuries she put in serving her!

However, even in her rage, she couldn't ignore a direct order from her Diamond.

Kunzite turned a quick 180 and left the Blue's quarters, without saying another word.

She wouldn't admit it, but it felt strangely good to storm out of that room.

"Oh," Blue Diamond whispered, "I do hope she becomes a truly exceptional gem. Surely Steven will change her ways, he has that effect on gems."


	5. Confusion

Kunzite was still running after blatantly disrespecting her Diamond, and the excitement was rapidly wearing off.

How could she do that? Just show how much she _really_ missed Blue Diamond by acting like a newly formed gem and having a tantrum?

Really showing how much she appreciates being brought back to conciousness by _Asking_ to be shattered again!

Blue Diamond might have changed somewhat, but she's still a Diamond, and _no one_ survives such blatant disobedience.

Kunzite took Blue Diamond's suggestion by heart, but also took another meaning from it. She needed to leave Homeworld to escape any further damage.

She tried searching for that Aubergine Pearl, but she was nowhere to be found.

She decided to just sit on the floor in hopes that a gem who knows how to help her would just come towards her.

Her hopes were answered, as a gem came by and asked her if she needed any help.

Kunzite looked up, and a Heliodor was looking down at her.

"Hi!" The Heliodor piped up, "I noticed you came from Blue's room, and given to how confused you are, I'd figure you want some help!"

Kunzite stood up. "Hello, and yes, I would like some help. Would you know who can take me to, Little Homeworld?"

"Yep! That'd be me! I love visiting new places, and Little Homeworld is _such_ a sight to behold around this time! You'll love it!"

The Heliodor wasted no time and dragged Kunzite straight into a warp pad with her to what leads to Era 3's glorious starting point.


	6. Little Steps

Kunzite forgot what it was like to travel by warp pad.

It's strangely reminiscent of getting poofed.

The same light that a gem powers to create your physical form is overpowered by the light the warp pad emits.

Said light makes the gem to create a physical form large enough that it can reach from one destination to another. All that's left is to let the actual gem travel to its desired location in a matter of seconds.

Simply, it can be summarized as being poofed on a molecular level and then reformed with barely any time passing in the outside world.

The moment she saw the light of the warp pad take over, she already arrived at her destination with Heliodor.

Kunzite had never seen such, _disregard_ for gem way of life!

If she thought Homeworld was bad, _Little_ Homeworld was a failed colonization project.

Gems of all kinds were interacting with one another, even talking with the natives on the planet. Shouldn't they be taken care of by now? And where are the injectors?

Heliodor, on the other hand, was _ecstatic_ to step foot on this gem-forsaken place.

She looked right at home, waving at different gems left and right, who looked delighted to see her.

Other gems, not only noticing your presence but also seeming to _enjoy_ that you're there?

Kunzite wonders how that must feel.

Then she brushes off the thought. After all, why would she want other gems recognition, when she had Blue Diamond always at her side-

Oh, right.

Well, at least the gems here don't seem to be _absolutely_ lost without the Diamonds' guidance.

"Well," Heliodor started, "We're here! Welcome to Little Homeworld!"

********************************

Heliodor began to lead Kunzite out of the warp pad into the bustling community of gems and life forms alike, and began informing her of sites that they passed by.

A notable sight were the 'gardens', that instead of fueling the production of more gems, were actually helping the natural ecosystem grow. _Disgusting_.

The Heliodor seemed to adore it though, noting that she has a 'cute little sunflower' that she's seen grow since it was a tiny 'seed'.

Are all modernized gems like this?

Despite her protests, the Heliodite forced Kunzite to pick a seed, put it in a pot full of nutrient-rich soil, and some equipment that would aid in the plant's mission to 'flower'.

When Kunzite asked their gem guide why she had to partake in such barbaric behavior, she simply said, "To see how precious life is!", and when she asked for the name of the plant the seed will grow into, Heliodore giggled, stating, "It's a surprise! You'll see how surprising life grows and changes form!".

Kunzite knew Heliodores tended to look on the bright side, even in Era 1, but this was getting ridiculous.

Still, she didn't want to disappoint Blue Diamond, even if she didn't technically need to do anything for her now, so she kept the seed and equipments in her gem for later.


	7. Light

Seeing the Heliodore feel at home on such a backwards planet was really irritating Kunzite now.

"How are you even remotely liking this?" she asked, "This place, quite frankly, is an abomination to everything the Diamonds have worked for! And those organics running amok? Why, I'll never even _begin_ to understand that!"  
  
Kunzite half-expected to see the Heliodore finally come to her senses and alert the Diamonds of their mistake (not that they _make_ mistakes, oh no, the Diamonds are absolutely perfect!) and resume the colonization of this planet.

Instead, she laughed.

It was a laugh that seemed to brighten the whole area. Literally, the planet's colors absolutely popped the moment her voice raised an octave. It sort of hurt Kunzite's eyes, but she didn't mind much.

It wasn't like she didn't know what to expect, oh no, she was well prepared, it's just there's not much you can do once a Heliodore enters a room.

Back in Era 1, Heliodore's were the primary scouts for the Diamonds. Swarms of them were sent off-world to examine planets that fell on Homeworld's radar to deem if they were suitable for colonization. They had the ability to project light from their gems, which sounds mundane at first, but their light could analyze any material and inspect it on a molecular level, inspecting to see what kind of gems would be best for the planet. Some Heliodore's even had the ability to use their light as a weak form of attack, but even that was barely used.  
  
It was rumored that a select few Heliodores were even able to entertain the Diamonds with light shows at balls, but those were to silly to even think about.

It was strange that she only met one Heliodore, now that she thought of it. There used to a plethora of them on Homeworld. Did something else more efficient replace them? A deep feeling welled up inside her when that thought entered her mind.

Luckily, she didn't have time to dwell on it, as Heliodore's brightening laughter began to die down.  
  


Although her demeanor didn't, as she said in a sweet voice, "Even though we have worked hard to stamp life out of the equation in our fight for colonization, we've never even thought of investigating the very organics that made the production of gems possible. Each little organic has the ability to use the energy that is given to them by their planet, and the opportunity to return that energy in spades! It's such a wondrous cycle of one helping the other. Compared to them, I could see why the Crystal Gems wanted to defeat us."  
  
"The, _Crystal Gems_? What's that?"  
  


The Heliodore got a bright look in her eyes. "Wow, you really _are_ an archaic gem, huh? Well, you'll absolutely _love_ them! Come on!"  
  
Once again, the Heliodore was dragging Kunzite to a secondary location of mystery.


	8. Career Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst assists Heliodor in finding a suitable job for Kunzite.

The time to cross out of the city and into the beach was short, and almost no time was wasted to go up the 2 sets of stairs into a quaint building that supposedly housed the 'famous' Crystal Gems.

The whole thing looked hilariously primitive to Kunzite, which gave her a light chuckle. Scout gems always gossiped about how easy it was to colonize planets, even if organics had a civilization in place, because of their weak defenses.

Then, the Heliodor pushed open the door (oh really now, the door is somehow even less protected than the building! How do organics expect to protect themselves from natural predators, much less gems, by using such shoddy material? Simply laughable) and pushed Kunzite inside.

Even with all the things she said about the outside area, Kunzite did have to admit that the interior made up for it. It gave off a warm feeling that Kunzite didn't have much to compare to. The best she could do was when she reformed and met Yellow Diamond and felt her new aura. All the items were placed that made it seem like they were destined to go there. Although there were random scraps here and there, like someone gave a bit of chaos to the place, it did help in giving the place a 'lived-in' vibe.

Looking towards the stairs inside the building and going up reveals a large fluffy tablet-shaped object that seems to be in use by an organic lying down on it. They definitely seemed to be in deep rest, as there was small droplets coming out of their mouth. Ugh, organics, even in their sleep they are so obviously primitive.

Suddenly, a couple of crashes came from a door that was near a warp pad, which left Kunzite a bit uneasy, but the Heliodor didn't seem that surprised, and the organic didn't even look _close_ to waking up.   
  
Then the door from the farthest room opened and came out an Amethyst.

Why was she so, _approachable_? Compared to other Quartzes, even the 'modernized' ones still could instill fear in her, but this Amethyst seemed only to exude a feeling of relaxation, like all the stress would just seep out of you just by being in her presence for a few moments.  
  
If this is what a Crystal Gem is, she couldn't see how they could bring Homeworld to it's knees. It looks like more data needs to be collected in this front.

"Sup," the Amethyst spoke, "Sorry for the noise, I was re-organizing the ol' trash heap. After Steven left, I figured I had to change something to. Well, anyway, Why're you guys here and not like, living it up in Little Homeworld?"

Then it was the Heliodor's turn. "Hello Amethyst! I just came from Homeworld with a new arrival who doesn't quite know what she wants to do yet, and she was interested in learning about the Crystal Gems!"

The Amethyst let out a painful sigh. "Oof, I'm not really good with all that history stuff, especially considering I emerged after they did most of their cool battles and stuff. You'd probably have a better bet talking to Pearl about that, she _loves_ dumping info on peeps. Unfortunately, I think she's teaching a field class about being a knight or something. I _can_ help you find something to do, like a job, while you wait though!"

Kunzite was certainly less than enthusiastic with that proposition, but the Heliodor answered for her, and soon they were on their way back to Little Homeworld to find work.  
  
***

"So," the Amethyst interrupted the silence that was between them since they left the home, "What kind of gem were you back when the Diamonds had all the power? I don't think I've ever seen your type before."

Kunzite beamed at the thought of sharing her story. "I was Blue Diamond's personal Kunzite. I was always by her side on Homeworld, ever ready for her command to sync with her items to give power to it, and even on rare occasions, I had the privilege to raise the ability of My Diamond Herself!" Kunzite couldn't help but smile at the memories of a simpler time.  
  
The Amethyst bluntly said, "So, you were a battery?"

She seized up a bit at the statement, but regained composure. "Yes, I suppose in very, _very_ simple terms, I could be seen as a battery. But I assure you, My Diamond treated me more than that. She kept me in her presence up until the point that I was shattered."

The Amethyst and the Heliodor tensed up when Kunzite spoke the word 'shattered'. There was obviously something wrong with how she stated her story, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Uh, anyway, it really doesn't matter what you _used_ to be, because now you're gonna be a whole new gem with your own goals in mind!" The Amethyst said, steering the conversation onto a more cheerful route.

***

The first stop in what the Amethyst called 'Career Day' was a place that served circular objects called 'peezahs' to organics and gems. Kunzite didn't quite know what to do, but the Amethyst instructed her to try and 'power-up' the machine that cooked the 'food'.

Kunzite reached inside her gem, letting the familiar buzz go through her physical form, indicating her ability is beginning. _Oh_ , how she missed this feeling. She was always at her best using her ability, communicating with the machine, gently coaxing more power to sprout from it, to forget it's deep-rooted inhibitions and to go _free_.   
  
Then it went wrong.

Not only did the machine cook the confection to a nice and sticky black color, it spontaneously combusted, spreading the base materials all over the building, covering absolutely everything in a doughy mess. One gem even poofed by the force of the impact.

Even though the gem reformed immediately, the rest were no less shaken up by the event. Even though the Amethyst assured everyone things were fine, and even laughed it off, she quickly took them to another job opportunity.

***

The small team went to another location that prided itself in being a place of laughter and joy, complete with gigantic rides, small games and even clothing that advertised to the viewer that the owner 'went to Beach City Funland and all I got was this lousy t-shirt'.

The Amethyst guided the Heliodore and Kunzite into a small hole below a building that housed the machines that kept the whole area running smoothly. Kunzite was then tasked to see if she could run it by herself and maybe even improve efficiency.

The machines were blinking on and off eternally with randomized colors, with no way to know if that meant things were perfect or that it was a signal that they were in a dire need of repair. It looked closer to the latter in all honesty.

Regardless, Kunzite set off on her task, communing with the machines, feeling her gem synchronize with the steady rhythm of the various gears inside. She could now independently control each gear, finding little flaws and erasing them in less than seconds, and ensuring compatibility with other machinations.  
  
The two observing gems couldn't believe what they were witnessing! Those machines never stayed on one color for more than a minute, let alone all colors being exactly like the other. Maybe things are finally working-

Kunzite felt to sure of herself, and began finding flaws in machines that were already running at full efficiency. This in turn created a chain of events that started with a small gear stopping and ended with the machines as a whole spurting sparks before finally coming to a halt. The lights turning off and a scream from one Mr. Smiley alerted them that Funland lost it's power.

The Amethyst wasted no time getting them out of there.

***

They kept running until they reached the beach side that was near the residence of the Crystal Gems.

"Welp, that was pretty stressful, not gonna lie, but considering it's your first day being officially free, I call it a win!" The Amethyst said, trying to console Kunzite. "And don't worry, the Quartzes are great at cleaning up messes and putting everything in working order, so no big deal!"

Kunzite, while silently appreciating the Amethyst's effort, felt even more useless than when Blue Diamond exiled her from Homeworld.

"Everything I do, I ruin. Even when I'm in my element, I destroy before I can do any good. Now I can see why I was shattered, I was useless, even to My Diamond."

The two gems were silent at this. They didn't know what to say, and even if they did they wouldn't know if it would reach her.

So they just laid on the sand, watching the sun set, holding Kunzite's hands to remind her that she wasn't alone.


	9. Into The Forest We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunzite and Heliodor leave Little Homeworld.

It was a quite a while before anyone moved from their spot. It felt disrespectful to even give an inch of space before giving solid advice to Kunzite, and so the others sat their, racking their minds for an answer.

Finally, Amethyst's little Heliodor in her mind turned on. 

"I know you were expecting to find your place here on Little Homeworld, but I don't think Blue Diamond expected you to do it so quickly. Heck, it took her ages to switch sides, even with Steven helping her along the way. But the point is, just because you failed at this particular task, doesn't automatically make you a failure. Maybe you need to explore this world a little more before finally coming to a decision. Who knows, maybe you're destined to do greater things than run an amusement park."

Kunzite let those words wash her depressive feelings away. The Amethyst's words does make sense, even if the way she speaks is something she needs to get used to. Her Diamond would _never_ put her in such a, quite frankly, _boring_ task! She needs to go out there and take this world in her hands!

She stood up dramatically as a response. "You are right, I'm going to make My Diamond proud!"

Amethyst grinned at Kunzite's positive mood change. "All right, you got this K!"

Kunzite was about ready to head off, but stuttered for a bit and looked back at the Heliodor, who was giving her a soft smile.

"Aren't you coming?" Kunzite inquired.

Heliodor was surprised at this statement. "Wait, you _want_ me to go with you? I thought you saw me as a traitor to gemkind?"

"Well, I still do, but I am, admittedly, in a _very_ unfamiliar place, and you are the only gem that I know of who is a certified off-world tour guide. I now, however, just realized you can say no to my request, what with all that new 'free-will' and all. So, I guess the better question would be, do you want to accompany me on my journey?"

Heliodor grinned brightly at this, quite literally, as the world was now a lighter shade than normal. "Of course I'll go with you, you're _way_ to interesting _not_ to see how your adventure ends!"

Kunzite gave a soft smile of her own at the answer.

Amethyst, viewing this display, gave a knowing smile at the two gems and stretched a bit before saying, "Well, I'm glad Helio's keeping you in check, because, while I'm sure you guys will have a good time, I've had too much adventures of my own for a good while, plus I'm a teacher now, I won't be able to join y'all. I will, however, wish you all the luck from here on out!"

With that, Kunzite and Heliodor waved farewell to Amethyst, left the beach, and eventually, Beach City as a whole.

***

The first step out of Beach City felt like new territory, even if the whole planet was itself new territory mere hours ago. But Heliodor was there to be a guide, and there's very slim chance that she could get lost in the epicenter of the beginning of Era 3.

Although getting lost would be an improvement to what was currently happening. If they were lost, they could probably found hidden treasures filled to the brim of mystery, like a map, valuable items, or a single book.

But instead of that happening, they simply walked in a straight line. This specific line must be over a mile at least at this point, having left Little Homeworld a while ago. What Kunzite would give to see a rogue gem wandering about. Quite frankly, she would even settle for an organic.

"I know this may seem boring now, but I promise you, Earth has so many surprises just _waiting_ for you to uncover! This is just, uh, a little roadblock! After all, it's not just the destination that matters, its the journey!"

Heliodor barely believed herself at that point. Jeez, how long is this nothing gonna last before they find something, _anything_?

Kunzite sighed, "Trust me, it would give me no greater joy saying that I'm enjoying this little hike towards the unknown, but, quite frankly, I expected Earth to be absolutely _infested_ by organics at this point, yet all I see are small creatures that don't even stay long enough for me to study them!"

"Aw, I think they're kinda cute! It does blow that they don't stay in one place for long, but that's another thing what's amazing about Earth! Even if you're feeling down in the dumps or bored out of your form, all you need to do is look down at the earthy ground, and you'll be quickly fascinated by organics working tirelessly!"

Kunzite grunts approvingly at this, "I suppose I can sympathize with them on that. There is something inherently wonderful involved in working without end, especially if you are serving someone as gracious and important as Blue Diamond!"

That wasn't _exactly_ where Heliodor wanted to steer the conversation towards, but she suppose it's all right for now. Baby steps, she reminded herself. Slowly but surely, she'll become her own gem. She just needs to be pointed in the right direction.

Fortunately, said direction opened itself to the gem pair, as a forest came on to view.

"What is _that_?" Kunzite said in a childlike curious tone.

Heliodor smiled and took Kunzite by the hand, towards the entrance of the forest.

***

It was a very short jaunt to the forest, especially when measured by the distance of Beach City from here. Somehow, just by nearing the forest, it was already much more interesting than the hours they spent walking.

There were even bigger organics already! Small, furry ones eagerly climbed trees, apparently searching for other pieces of life to use as nourishment. Although it was barbaric by Kunzite's standards, she didn't hate it as much as before.

Heliodor was loving this interaction. "See, I just _knew_ something here would open your heart to Earth and it's ways! If you want, you can go closer to them, don't be shy."

Kunzite heeded those words, as she reached towards a creature, almost there, about to graze its back-

Then, she was poofed.


	10. The Gem Of The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two gems meet the one who poofed them with no warning.

It hasn't been that long since she has been forced out of her physical form, but it doesn't make it any worse no matter how many times it happens. Luckily, it looks like she didn't get shattered this time around.

Although she didn't feel like reforming straight away, which was a bit unusual for Kunzite, or for any self-respecting gem for that matter. To reform with any alterations would be akin to spitting straight in the face of a Diamond. It was a sign that you didn't think They made you into perfection when you emerged, and that you rejected Their infinite wisdom. Kunzite never had any reason not to reform exactly as she was poofed.

This time was different though, Blue Diamond _explicitly_ stated for her to be her own gem. She may not have the whole meaning down, but a new physical form would seem to be a step in the right direction.

As this was her first time straying from normality, Kunzite didn't quite know how to elicit a change from her gem in that way. All she could do was think of her limited adventure in a new place, and the two gems that made her feel that she had more to do.

She also thought about organics, and how, while they were unreasonably dirty and had no rhyme or reason for their actions, there was a slight kinship with them in her gem, being devoid of a ruler to tell them what to do, so they did the best they could.

All these feelings were foreign to her, but she was beginning to understand those customs, unique as they are to her culture. This seemed to satisfy her gem, as it started to glow in the familiarity of reformation.

As her consciousness began to seep out of her gem, filling empty space with various limbs and accessories, she began to notice the familiarity in her form right away, comforting her. She was draped in a short dress, which was under a dark suit, as Kunzites had to dress their best, especially if they were serving under a gem as glorious as Blue Diamond.

Although this was familiar, there _was_ one notable addition to her form. On her left arm, right below her gem and just above her hand, there was a pale, yellow bracelet adorned there. It, quite frankly puzzled her. It didn't serve any purpose, it didn't even really highlight the pink light her physical form gave off!

Kunzite didn't have much time to ponder her fashion choices though, as it looked like Heliodor didn't reform yet, but her gem was just now beginning to give off light. Kunzite prepared for the extra light to hit her.

Heliodor's bright, yellow gem floated in the air for a few seconds, as if to say, 'the light show will begin momentarily, please prepare yourselves!'. And the light show did indeed begin, forming the basic form of a Heliodor.

The gem first created a cheek, and from there it filled into a fully formed Heliodor. Kunzite forgot how much of a silent honor it was to witness a reformation, especially one with so much fanfare.

Heliodor was a pale comparison to what they were spoken of to look like. They were said to look strikingly similar to Amethysts, Jaspers, and other quartz soldiers, albeit a bit taller and lankier, as they had to primarily see farther and not fight.

But this Heliodor seemed to put all that talk to a halt, as her accessories gave her a unique look to any other gem Kunzite had witnessed before. She had long blue pants and a white shirt pulled snugly under it.

It fascinated Kunzite greatly. "I can't believe a gem could change so much in such a short amount of time! Is that what it means to be a modern gem?"

Heliodor gave a small smile, but also had a quizzical look in her eyes. "I guess, to an extent anyways, but I didn't really change at all since the last time you saw me." She gasped and smiled slyly, "But it looks like you did! Nice bracelet!"

Kunzite didn't quite know why, but she sheepishly hid her new accessory behind her palm, but did give a small thanks for the compliment.

"Are you guys done?" Came a gruff voice from a dark corner in what seemed to be an Earthly cave. It made Kunzite shiver all the way to her gem. This must be the one who shattered them.

"'Cause if you are, I have a question that I've been itchin' to have answered. Like why are y'all here?" Her stare could travel light years, and was boring into Kunzite like it was nobody's business.

Then the stranger stepped out of the shadow and asserted her dominance against the two sitting gems by pushing her mere aura into the others' direction. It was definitely working.

Heliodor was the first to gather enough to speak. "Well, you, you see, we were just passing by, and, well, we couldn't help but notice how _beautiful_ your forest was-"

"Not my forest, it's the animals'" The gem interrupted.

"Right, of course, sorry, the _animals'_ forest was very pretty, so we just had to check it out, and it's really very nice! The animals were wonderful hosts, especially to a newcomer, Kunzite, here!" Kunzite cringed at her name being told by Heliodor to the unknown gem.

"Hm, I'll see about that." With that, a small organic came out of another shadow and whispered something to the gem, who was listening quite intently to whatever it had to say. Even with her limited experience with organics, it still seems strange that the gem could understand it.

Then, as the organic scurried away, the gem gave a hearty laugh. It was supposed to be one that would elicit joy, but it only further scared Kunzite. Regardless, when the gem gave a hand to the both gems, they both took it, finally being able to stand on two feet.

"Haha, Squire would never lie, although he always does stretch the facts a little bit. Congratulations, you passed the test of the animals. The name's Aventurine, and welcome to Fluff Forest!"


End file.
